Solarial
Species Alignment: Lawful, Neutral, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, or Chaotic Neutral Full Solarials Solarials are generally humanoid in appearance. Solarials are a regal, noble race that does not intermingle with other species very often. They are from the realm of Muspellsheim, the realm of fire. The parts of the realm home to Solarials are lush areas of greenery and beauty, set aflame. The flames do not hurt the Solarials, and are often an illusion of light. Muspellsheim does not have a sun so much as a sky that simply exudes light from all areas, a mass of flame, gold, pink, and crimson swirling together. Underground, the rocks glow with molten light. Muspellsheim is a shared realm with the fire giants, a race that generally stays away from the Solarials, but on occasion clashes with them. The whole realm is made of energy, saturated to the point of becoming unstable. Because of this, Muspellsheim is constantly pulling itself apart, forming areas where the world unravels into fire and light. Description Solarials are creatures with imp-like facial features, but could be mistaken for Fae by the uneducated mage. Their eyes are narrow and wide, normally of a metallic color to match their hair. Their noses are sharply pointed, their mouths are too wide for their faces, and their ears are long and pointed. Other than those features, they have lovely, glowing skin and stand just above a human's height when full grown. Their fingers are long and slender with nails of the same metallic color to match their eyes and hair. Their wings appear to be made out of energy, light, and/or fire and span nearly twice their height. Food They restore energy through contact with fire instead of eating. They can eat plants and food of other realms for the taste, but they do not strictly need to. They do not hunger, but instead grow weary and drained. To regain their energy, they 'eat' or consume fire from their realm. Traveling Tendencies As crusaders against darkness, solarials rarely come to the mortal realm. They spend a lot of their time balancing the darkness with light in the form of battling those that wish only chaos and consume life in all realms. Their primary enemies are the dementors and other Shadow Realm creatures. Therefore, if they leave their own realm, they often go to the Shadow Realm or any realm in which the shadows have leaked into. Many humans do not know what a solarial being is, and cannot distinguish them from Fae. Solarials and Fire Solarials have control of fire, but use it more to purify than for destruction. They also have telekinetic powers allowing them to throw objects or people around in combat situations. Their magic doesn't have an official name, as it is a part of every Solarial's life and therefore is normal. No Solarials are magic-less. Solarials and Change The Solarial Realm is a place of change and energy, and its people are an embodiment of this. They value creation and new ideas, but see nothing wrong in the destruction of what they deem old or obsolete, as they believe it "frees" it to become something new. This "cycle" is a foundation of solarial thought. Some solarials view it on a grand scale, seeing themselves as its guides and guardians, the only ones who understand it well enough to shape it. Others embrace the cycle on a more personal level, these solitary explorers tend to wander the realms in search of new experiences or some "quest" they can dedicate themselves to. Part Solarials It is not often that Solarials ever leave the realm of Muspelheim, but some may travel to different realms on personal quests. When traveling to different realms on quests, Solarials have the opportunity to interact and have children with other species. Though rare, this interaction does happen and, in the case of human companions, results in Part Solarials. Appearance Due to the mix of species, a Part Solarial does not take on all the looks of a full Solarial. Their wings are almost identical to a full Solarial’s, but may be slightly smaller. Their hair color, like that of the full Solarial, is often a metallic color such as silver, copper, bronze, golden, or black. Part Solarials have more human-looking facial features than those of their solarial parent. Most Part Solarials tend to have longer fingers like the full solarials, but their fingernails generally resemble those of a human. Part Solarials generally do not have glowing skin, but with certain strong feelings a faint glow can sometimes be distinguished. They take on the height of a normal human, generally slightly taller than the average human. Food Unlike the full Solarial, Part Solarials eat as normal humans would. They are especially fond of salads and natural foods. They do not ever really experience hunger, but instead feel drained and exhausted. Eating can help to lessen this feeling, but takes longer than solarial fire does to help to completely restore their energy. Without the natural fire from Muspellsheim, Part Solarials tend to have trouble regaining their strength when feeling drained. Due to this, Part Solarials may need to eat more food than the average wizard. Though food takes longer than solarial fire, it will certainly help a Part Solarial get their strength back. Solarials and the Wizarding Community Most of the Wizarding Community does not know about the existence of Solarials and would not recognize a Part Solarial or a Full Solarial. They may even mistake them for Fae or Partlings, though knowledge about those species are also limited to magekind. The Wizarding Community does not know much about Solarials due to the fact that they rarely come into contact with them; however, those few that do meet them are consumed by the desire to know more of their world and culture. For the most part, the Wizarding Community maintains an impartial view on Solarials, but most mages tend to approach any kind of Solarial carefully for fear of offending them. Flight Part Solarials can use their wings to fly, though they are naturally weaker and require a lot of practice. They also have telekinetic powers inherited from their Solarial parent. If a Part Solarial were to come into contact with solarial fire, they would have a moderate power over it. In addition, most Part Solarials have a natural tendency toward fire magic, though often cannot control it until they reach adulthood. Common Traits Part Solarials are generally prideful, like Full Solarials, and are known for their creative ideas. They are protective and can be brave and have a particular dislike for dark creatures. They are generally curious and peaceful, but can sometimes tend to see themselves as ‘more important’ than others due to the Solarial’s beliefs. Many Part Solarials adopt the belief system of wizards (as they live in their realm), but the few that live in Muspelheim adopt the belief system of the Solarials. Category:Species